


Next Week

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: wordsontongue, Crossover, M/M, Promises, Rimming, Rough Sex, Russia, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai swore he'd keep the promise he'd made over a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #21. The prompt was this phrase: "cut what they can't untie."
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**

This was not supposed to happen.

Nikolai jerked as the blow landed, leather slapping hard against his bare ass. The warmth spread, deepened, as the blows continued to fall. They didn't used to make him hard, not at first. Not until Alec told him how nice it felt bumping up against his flushed and heated skin while he fucked him. Nikolai learned to respond to it as readily as the tongue that circled and fucked him and the fingers that followed it after another rain of blows.

And oh so grateful for Alec's cock as it pressed into him.

No matter how brutal the fucking, the beating always left Nikolai savoring it, surrendering to Alec's demands as eagerly as a well-used whore.

It scared Nikolai a little, not the barely contained violence of what Alec did to him, but how tangled things were getting between them. How this assignment was in danger of shifting from a simple surveillance job and becoming something...messier. How the smell of leather made his cock hard. How being near Alec made him want to drop to his knees, made him stand so that his legs were always slightly spread in subtle anticipation.

Nikolai's fingers gripped Alec's sheets as each deliberate thrust had him choking on cries he was too stubborn to fully voice. He needed to be reassigned. He needed to be cut loose from what he was helpless to untangle. He needed... Fucking Christ, he _needed..._ Nikolai screamed as a series of hard, sharp thrusts made him come just before he felt Alec do the same.

 _Next week._ Sweated and shivering under Alec, Nikolai swore he'd keep the promise he'd made over a month ago. He'd ask them to replace him next week.


End file.
